Only my light
by Fafa Fai
Summary: Chris just wanted his daddy to notice him and Wyatt just wanted the best for his son. But what we want isn't always the best. AU. Sometimes is too late to notice something going wrong.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, well this is my first Charmed fic. I got in love with this series because of Chris and then I watched all the seasons and really liked it. I want you to know that I'm Colombian so my English sucks; I need a Beta if this fic keeps going so if you can help me, thank you. This is really short because I want to know if this is good idea or not.

Remember, bad grammar, bad spelling so if you can help me with a beta, thanks.

**Warning: AU: Wyatt is Chris's father.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, they aren't mine.**

**Only my light **

**Prologue**

Wyatt Halliwell sat in the uncomfortable chair and didn't try to get in a new position because he knew that it was impossible get comfortable in one of those. He waited for his son to come back from the new tests that were the last option to know what was wrong with Chris.

Like any father, Wyatt tried to stay calm and act cool in front of his son but it was getting harder and harder each passed day without answers of what was wrong with his child.

He was only four years old; his birth itself was a miracle; Wyatt fought against CPS and his ex girlfriend for sole custody and now it looked like life was getting revenge on him, because it wasn't really fair that his baby was slowly dying and he wasn't able to help him.

His parents and aunts had been looking in the Book of Shadows and even had gone to the underworld for a possible answer about how a healthy four years old boy got suddenly so sick and keep getting worse.

Tumors, leukemia, hearth failure, hepatitis, cystic fibrosis…the list could keep going and going and Chris's possible diagnosis would never be good.

For a week now nothing existed in Wyatt's life, just his son. Bianca, the wedding, the honeymoon and his job were in a second place. Now all that matter was his son and hope that human medicine was enough to save him since him being The Twice Blessed was unable to do it.


	2. Some time ago

**Hello, well here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I tried to make Chris talk like a real three years old but I just have not idea how.**

**Chapter 2**

**Some time ago.**

Chris was tightly holding onto his teddy bear. His grandma was making cookies and had told him to sit and stay quiet and like he loved his grandma's cookies he was really quiet.

While she was putting the mass into the oven he looked at the living room and scowled. There was his busy dad on the phone with that girl, although his grandma and aunties had said that she wasn't a women less a girl, but that she was an uhh…well Chris didn't remember the word but his grandpa said that it was a rude one. Anyway, his father had been so busy with that new girl that he barely talked to him, hugged him or kissed him, it made him sad but his dad was happier that Chris could remember in his short life so he supposed it was okay his dad liked to hang up with Bianca even if Chris in the last months hasn't been so happy about it.

"Done"

His grandma's voice brought him back to his primary concern this morning.

"Cookies!!!!!" He said.

Piper laughed and put a plate with cookies and some warn milk in the table. "Yeah cookies and just for the two of us. Just remember, to eat slowly and chew right". Chris nodded and put a warm cookie in his mouth and before he could be stopped ate it in a second.

Piper raised an eyebrow and left him be. He had been trying for the mans in the house to eat properly, not Leo nor Wyatt or Alan had ever listened to her and they were both grow ups why did she hope for her almost four years old grandson to have manners.

Some minutes later Wyatt entered the room and with a kiss put a big smile on his son's face. Piper signed, if Wyatt was happy it was okay but she wasn't so fond in the idea of Bianca being part of her son's life. She was a good women, had a great job, her own apartment, good manners and knew all about magic but Piper didn't like her, she was so perfect and the last girl in her eldest's life was too and look what happened, a baby, _she didn't feel sorry for tha_t, money problems that just now were being solved and a long custody fight that almost kill her son. So Bianca could be the Virgin Mary but Piper didn't like her even if Wyatt in the last year had been smiling like he normally did before the entire thing with Chris's mother passed.

**Later that day.**

After eating lunch with a hyper Chris and had a slight fight with his mother Wyatt was sitting with his girlfriend of a year in the living room.

"I know your mother doesn't like me" Bianca said with a sad smile. Wyatt tried to say something but she stopped him "I know why she is like that but I really love you and I just want to be with you and be a family"

Wyatt took his hands in his. "Bianca I love you too. I know my mom and my aunts can be difficult sometimes but they don't hate you, they are just trying to protect me. After all that happened-…" Bianca shut him up with a gentle kiss.

"I know and is okay" At Wyatt's incredulous look she shrugged. "Is okay because when we marry we'll have own our space and it'll be just the two of us, with Chris of course"

Wyatt forced a smile. "Yeah". He was looking into the wedding and to be with Bianca but he wasn't so sure about moving out of the manor but it could be good for his son to have a mother figure and a stable family.

**Later that night**.

Three years old soon to be four Chris waited in his dad's bed for him to return. He knew it was pass his bed time but sleep was hard for him because of the _bad moon_ in his dreams. His father had gone out with Bianca after an adult talk with grandma.

"_Hey Mister_" A male voice said from the door and Chris turned startled but when he saw who it was he threw himself at the man with a cry.

"Uncke Al!!!!!!!!!"

Chris hugged him tight. The man was Alan Halliwell, the youngest brother of Wyatt and Chris's hero, after Wyatt and his Grandpa of course.

Alan laughed and returned the hug with affection. He had missed this. It was childish, he knew it, but Chris's hugs and wet kisses were the most satisfactory thing in the world. It made all the fight, death and hard work worth it. Jesus, his nephew has turned him in a sappy.

"Where you?" Chris asked. He had his head in his uncle's chest and hands in the neck.

"Well, I was fighting the bad guys and helping Grandpa with some potions" Alan said when he sat in Wyatt's bed. "But what are you doing here so late, huh?"

Chris's face darkened and he buried his face in his uncle's neck. "Want Daddy" He said simply.

_Figures, Wyatt is with Bianca and his son had a nightmare_. Alan thought. His brother had changed so much since dating Bianca and not every new aspect was a good thing. _As long as he remembers that Chris is still here I'll shut up_. But his big brother deserved anything he wanted, he had suffered so much. _I just hope she make him really happy_.

To be Continued

So tell me what you think okay?


	3. This is me

Hello, I'm back after some free time with my family. I wrote this chapter but I don't like it. I wanted to show how Wyatt's life was but I couldn't write it all like I wanted so if this sucks, excuse me please because I'm still affected by La Guajira's sun (A state of Colombia, really beautiful but so hot) so…keep reading and reviewing, thanks.

ohhh and I don't remember Bianca very well.

**Only my light. Chapter 3**

At twenty five Wyatt Halliwell was the powerful son of a Charmed One and an Elder and most people in the magical world knew him like The Twice Blessed. He was a daddy and mommy boy even being a big brother; he didn't grow up seeing his father every day but the love between them was evident; Alan was Wyatt's soft spot until Chris come to his life. Wyatt always was a great student, his grades were one of the best of his class and he was valedictorian in high school and he got a scholarship to study in Yale. While on a party he met a girl named Katherine Solla Hadel, it was love at first sight, apparently; they dated for five months, in that time everything was perfect. She was nice, he was nice, she was happy, he was happy, but at the end she got crazy and he scared. She wasn't a psychotic woman but she obviously needed professional help and Wyatt couldn't give her that but her family didn't care so not wanting to worry his family he tried to live with her and deal with it. One day her father came for her and took her away, it wouldn't have been too bad if two days before she hadn't tell him that she was pregnant.

Being twenty one years old Wyatt had to left college, go back to his family and look for Katherine while figthing demons. That was the easy part because the hard part was he father, Jared B. Hadel. An alcoholic man who was suspect of his own parent's murder. He didn't love his daughter, never care for her well being but he was the kind of fathers that strangely loved to see their child in pain and bruised, generally caused by them. So Katherine's pregnancy wasn't that easy, Jared hated Wyatt and the idea of a grand son was inconceivable to him.

At six moths along, thanks to Jared's fits Katherine gave birth to a not so healthy weak little boy who wasn't hold for his father for a long time.

There are foundations and organizations that help and protect those children and woman in danger, but sometimes they just see what they want to see and forget their real job and protect and help who really need it isn't that frequent and that was what happened with Christopher who after being four months in the hospital was taken by the CPS because nobody was suitable to take care of him. It didn't matter that it was the mother's father who was violent or that Katherine was who needed psyactrics help, Wyatt was considered a danger to his own child without haven't hold him one time or see him.

For a year and a half Wyatt tried to keep track of his son and his family tried to keep track of him. His family blamed Katherine, Katherine in her state blamed the world and Wyatt blamed himself and the state blamed them all. But it wasn't time to be looking for blame; it was time to look for solutions and a year and a half later after going to the court and fight against CPS and find a job Wyatt got full custody of Chris.

It was a great moment in the family but many financial and health problems were left imposing Wyatt. Alan took care of Chris when Wyatt got sick and Piper and Leo keep control of Chris's power which still scared Wyatt, his baby would orb without warning and it was often to the underworld.

But that was in the past, now he was the happy father of a wonderful three years old close to be four who acted like he was at least ten sometimes. After some struggle with his health and fear of new relationships he met Bianca and he was seeing that maybe she was the right one for him and for Chris.

He just wanted to marry, form a family and find a good job.

* * *

At twenty five Bianca Pendej was a beautiful woman who had the job that always wished and the life that her mother fought so hard to have but never could. Bianca studied Laws in Harvard, was the first of her promotion and worked with one of the two most important firm of the country. Her long black hair, big brown eyes and delicate body made man died for her, sometimes literally. But there was something not so perfect about her. Her feelings for her soon to be step son.

She didn't hate the boy it just felt wrong to like him too much when the kid wasn't her. The kid was cute and quiet but she couldn't like him. She tried and tried but Bianca couldn't look at him like her own son. She could easily ignore him but she was going to marry Wyatt and it wouldn't be good for their marriage her dislike for Chris. So the only option she had was get pregnant soon so Chris didn't take a place in her family, it sounded unfair but she didn't have to take care of other woman's kid and if that woman was a psycho it wasn't Bianca's problem.

Bianca loved attention. She didn't know her father and her mother died when she was young so affection was something she always craved for. But there are times that people confuse love with need and that was the source of all the problems to come.

**TBC**


	4. He tried

**Hey I hope someone is reading this. I'm sorry for my late update but my english word processor is damaged so I couldn't update without it and now this chapter is with more bad spelling and grammar that before,**

**So excuse me please.**

**Oh, and if you dont like this or my stupid mistakes don't read. You don't have any rigth to email me and send rough mail at me.**

**And to the good and nice people, nice reading and thanks for all the kind reviews is so good to hear tha my sory is really liked.**

**Only my light**

**One month before.**

"…_oh Wyatt you can't expect to live with your parents for the rest of_ their _life…"_

The blonde boy signed. He should have got mad but this was the same discussion that they had been having since they set a date for the wedding.

"…_new school of course, that boy needs some discipline…"_

Really he could handle this. They just wanted the best for their niece but that didn't stop the anger in him. His kid was well mannered and what discipline could someone expect from a child that was just three years old? They, apparently wanted Chris to be the perfect little soldier that Wyatt guessed Bianca was for them.

"…_is a girl she'd have a better opportunity in having a good childhood_…_Bianca was so well mannered, she was so easy to handle…_"

His child too was an easy kid but for so unknown reason to Wyatt Chris was so restless those days. His brother told him that last week Chris was close to tears without reason and his mother said that he was really agitated after Wyatt left to work. But what worried Wyatt the most was that Chris was wetting the bed and refusing eating, he needed to take Chris to a doctor…

"_Wyatt?...God, did you here me_?"

If he could get some time for himself and escape from Bianca's uncle and aunt it'd be so much better.

But for now he sat and to listened the hows and whys his childhood, family and house weren't appropriate for a married couple.

**Later that night**.

"_Chris, sweetie?"_

The young boy could hear his grandpa calling him but he couldn't go to him. It wasn't because he was mad but because he was scared. He tried to be good and go like a big boy to potty but he didn't know how it happened but he wet his pants and he was sure he did number two but really, he had no idea when or how it happened, he was sitting watching cartoons and when he stand up his pants were dirty.

_Daddy…I want daddy_.

He knew his daddy was going to be mad at him but he just wanted him to be there. Last time he wet the bed his daddy told him not do it again because he was pass that, but Chris tried really hard and it happened anyway.

"_Chris?...Piper, I can't find him"_

"_I think I know where he is"_

At hearing that Chris put his little hands in his mouth and chocked a sob. He was scared, Bianca had told him he had to be a big boy and stop acting like a baby because his daddy was going to be a married man and was going to be really busy and neither of them had time for him if it wasn't important.

_They are gonna be mad at me_.

He sobbed hard and didn't stop even when big hands took him out of the closet. He couldn't hear what his grandma was telling him. He just felt something cold in his forehead when suddenly his stomach felt funny and…

"_Leo, a basket_!"

Chris threw up what looked like all the food he had that week. After he was done he had tears running down his face and was sobbing hard. He didn't knew how express how bad he was feeling he just could say that his body felt awful and all he could see were black circles and he was almost sure that a big bird was in his head because it was like something was nibbling inside his ears.

"…_know. Call Wyatt, he should be here…now…"_

_Daddy_…he just wanted him here by his side.

His stomach felt funny again but this time nothing came out, he just drooled and dry heave. Silently he begged for his daddy to come and make all this stop.

Suddenly all stopped. The pain, the funny feeling in his stomach, the birds in his head…and the voices weren't loud anymore.

"_Chris? Kiddo?...Dad, call Wyatt. I'll call the ambulance_"

_Huh? When did his uncle arrive_?

"_Chris? Baby, open your eyes for me. Open your eyes for Uncle Alan?...Baby, please_…"

Chris always did what he was told but now his eyes were too heavy and he couldn't squeeze the hand that was holding his. His entire body was numb.

"_Dadddyyyy-ck_" He managed to say between sobs.

He was scared but now it was because he didn't knew what was happening, he didn't understand why his grandma was yelling or who was talking to him. He just knew that he couldn't open his eyes, his head was hurting and his feet and arms were cold and that he wanted his daddy.

_"Orb..hurt"_

He cried harder. _"Dadd - dyyyy-ck"_

"_Hey Chris, daddy will be here soon. Don't worry. He'll be here, just don't go to sleep. Okay?"_

But for more that he wanted to do what the voice told him he couldn't. His body was heavy and he really wanted to go to sleep, his eyes were already closed so he just had to let himself go...

_**Seconds later**_.

"He was slurring his words, we couldn't understand what he was saying. He couldn't open his eyes. He threw up…God, he threw up all over and…"

"It was blood"

"He stopped responding ten minutes ago"

"Who is gonna ride with us?"

"Piper, go with him"

"Where the hell is he?"

"Alan not now"

"Oh God, Chris could be dying and he is with that bitch trying to be something he'll never be and now…-"

"And now Chris needs us. Let's go"

**...TBC...**

**I had troubles with Chris's POV.**


	5. Closer and apart

Hello...hello.  
This update is really a miracle because I have tons of thing to do, place to go, exams to present and not time at all but I love Fanfiction and it's what makes me happy when I get a low grade after study very hard and one of my classmates get a high grade after doing nothing...but that's the life.

Here is the new chapter, hope is of your liking.

Bye.

Only My Light

**San Francisco Memorial**

"_Where the hell is Wyatt_?" Alan yelled and nobody answered him because really, what could they have said to him? No one knew where Wyatt was. They have called him thoundsand of times and all the got was Bianca telling them that she has no idea where he was. But Piper didn't believe her a bit.

"Dad? Really. Where could he be?" Alan asked again but this time with a sad look. "We arrived almost an hour ago and Bianca said he was coming but he IS NOT HERE¡¡¡¡"

Leo sighed deeply and shocked his head. "I have no idea son. We just can wait. I try to sense him but I can't see where he is"

Alan nodded. "Yeah, I know but how can he prevent us for knowing where he is?" It was stupid, really stupid. He was worried about how his brother did the impossible while his nephew was sick, unconscious and in the ER completely alone."I'm just worried" He said quietly.

"I know sweetie but we can't lose control okay? We're here and Chris is in good hands and Wyatt will get here anytime now, you'll see" Piper said and she sounded so sure that Alan relaxed and nodded but the true was that she was afraid. Afraid of what was happening with her son, it was unusual for Wyatt to not be here when his son needed him and also because she had no idea what was wrong with Chris, was he okay? What was wrong with him? He was fine this morning.

It was so fast. Everything was fine one second and the other Chris was sick, puking blood and white as a sheet. How could this be happening? Why was this happening? He was going to be okay, Chris had to be okay.

**Place Not so Unknown.**

"_WYATT¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"_

He knew he should be there but Bianca said that I wasn't important so he was somewhat happy of being here with her and having such a great moment.

"Wy? Baby, common. I can't do this by myself. I need your help"

He smirked and was about to hold her when a soft but tearful voice interrupted him.

"_Wyatt, please?"_

Something was wrong, his mother was…crying?

"_Wyatt, baby, please. Come here now_"

But what was happening? His parents called almost one hour ago but they said everything was alright and not to worry. But if everything was fine why would…at less that…

"Bianca?" He had an idea. It was kinda childlike to think that way but with her anything was possible. "What did my dad _really_ tell you?"

**San Francisco Memorial**

"What is his age again?"

"Three years old"

"And are you sure that the result is correct? Because he is almost a baby and there is not way his heart could be acting this way."

"Well his heart, lungs and liver are acting like they shouldn't. His family says that he was fine this morning just as the last days"

"Okay order and CT Scan. There must be some bleeding or a lump or anything to cause all this"

"And what about his liver and kidneys? It doesn't look so good"

"I know but why would a three years old be practically dying without reason?"

……. Minutes later…

"Yeah, when he wakes up let's try to prevent joint pain"

"Poor kid"

**Place Not so Unknown. Bianca's house.**

"How could you do this Bianca? I'm your fiancée not your property. My son is in the hospital, in critical condition and you make it look like it was nothing? My son, Bianca. MY SON¡¡"

When she heard the door slam closed then she allowed herself to cry.

It was the first time that he behaved like that with her.

_I just wanted to be with you for a while._

**San Francisco Memorial**

Wyatt orbed into his brother's car because it was much easier that do it inside the building or in the street. With some magic opened the car and when he got out he ran to the hospital's door.

"Chris Halliwell?" He almost screamed his son's name. He was close to strangle the receptionist when his mother's voice stopped him

"_Wyat_t" Piper soft and tired voice called his name and it was when he saw her mom that all the adrenaline and the rush disappeared and in their place all that was left was fear and guilt.

"Oh my God. Mom? How is he? What happened? She said that all was okay that Alan was hurt but he was okay. But is Chris, right? I didn't know. Please God. I didn't know I…" He was interrupted when his mother hugged him.

"It's okay, son. You are here now. We'll deal with Bianca later. Now we better wait for the doctors" Leo said while putting a comforting arm around Wyatt's shoulder.

"I know but I wanna know what happened. Why is Chris here?"

To be Continued...

I wasn't so sure about Wyatt in this chapter.


	6. Good or Bad?

**Oh my God. I'm alive and updating. I'm so sorry for my delay but I swear I have a good reason: I got really sick and I had surgery. I'm okay now but I can't be sat in front of a computer for long periods of time because I have a new sickness: arthritis. I have 20 years old and I have more maladies that my mom who has 56 years old. And like colombian medical insurances are crap I don't have a good treatment for all my medical problems. So please, be patient and forgive me for my bad grammar and spelling. **

**And review.**

**Only My Light. Chapter 6**.

"…_at the moment he is stable, but like I said that could change. The worst is that we don't know what is wrong; we are performing different tests but so far we haven't found anything that justifies why Chris is this sick. While he is stable, he won't be for long, his pulse is erratic and some of his organs are working with difficulty…_"

Those had been some of the doctor's words. His son was sick. Chris was really sick and nobody knew what was wrong. Las week his baby was a normal, healthy child and now he was in a hospital bed getting worst and they couldn't find a reason.

"Wyatt?!!" A hard but not loud call of his name interrupted his thought and after seeing who it was he groaned.

"God, Alan. Believe me; I'm not in the mood for your lect…" Wyatt tried to say to his brother who was standing in front of him with hands in his hips and a murderous look.

"Yeah, yeah. You are never in the mood. But right now I don't really care if you are or not in the mood. Where the hell were you? Chris called for you while he puked his guts out, dad and mom tried to sense you and called for you like a million times but you didn't get here" Alan said with venom.

Wyatt had got to the E.R almost an hour and a half after Chris got admitted. He was frantic and worried; his mother tried to calm him while his father told him about what had happened and went to look for information about his son, but Alan had been furious with his brother and like Wyatt knew this he tried to avoid him as long as he could.

Wyatt signed and stared t talk in a low voice. "I was with Bianca and before you start yelling about how crappy my priorities are, I have to tell you that I didn't know what was happening"

Alan snorted. "Yeah, right. Because is too hard to hear your child, parent and brother calling for you, or sense that something is wrong".

The older brother shocked his head. "It is the true. I may be irresponsible for a lot of thing but I love Chris, he is the most important person in my life. And if I didn't get here when you called me was because of Bianca, she sort of blocked all my senses and then said that everything was okay and that if something was wrong she would tell me. I didn't know, okay? It wasn't my fault".

Alan stared at him and then said "You should try and remember if this is the first time that she does that. And anyway, what were you doing there? You were supposed to be with Chris at home" he stopped talking and shocked his head. "Look I know you love your kid and that you just want to be happy and your priorities aren't crappy but maybe you should rethink about what you're doing with your life because like I seeing it, I'm not sure that Chris is very happy with it at all".

And with that Alan left his brother alone and went to sit with his mother who was frowning at him.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked to her youngest son. She had been worried about Wyatt; he had been so quiet since talking to the doctor.

Alan nodded and hugged her. "Yeah mom, he's okay and just a little worried"

The mother of two looked at her other son. "Are you sure? You didn't tell him something bad, didn't you? Alan, your brother is worried, he's having hard time and the last thing that he needs is..."

"That someone tells him the true" Leo who appeared of nowhere finished for her somehow harshly.

Piper glared at him. "Leo!! Not you too"

Her husband shrugged. "Wyatt needs to see that if he wants to be happy and form a happy and nice family choosing the first woman isn't usually the best option".

Alan and nodded and smiled a little when his mother glared at him. "Chris is really sick, Bianca is a bitch, Wyatt is an idiot and we are mad at him. This sucks."

**Twenty Minutes Later**.

Some time after Wyatt had calmed down and Alan stopped his wish of killing him they got to the Pediatrics' waiting room. Wyatt was allowed to see his son and maybe could pass with him the night. Wyatt's voice was tight after thanking the doctor.

When the young father opened the wooded door his entire being constricted. _Oh baby_ went through his mind. Chris was surrounded by machines, IV's and monitors, that looked too large in his small body. It was hard to see his son's pale face out of all the equipment. Taking a deep breath he walked toward his son, sat in the bed and hold his cold and still child's hand.

"Hey, Chris. Is me, daddy," Wyatt cleared his throat after his son's name came out sounding choked. "Baby, daddy is here now. Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore" Wyatt tried to sound strong but he could feel the desperation growing inside his chest. Wyatt stared at his son's pale and languid face.

This couldn't be happening; this was so wrong. _What am I going to do? God, what am I going to do?_

**Two hours later**.

Piper and Leo went to home after only being able to see Chris for ten minutes. Wyatt was allowed to sleep in the room and Alan stayed in the hospital waiting room ignoring his parent's request of going home with them.

The doctor had told Wyatt that Chris could be awake some hours later and that what happened. When his father was holding his hand he opened his eyes with effort, at first Wyatt didn't notice it but when little fingers stared to move slightly he looked up and almost sobbed at seeing his son's eyes open.

"Hey baby". He spoke softly. His son was watching him though glazed eyes.

"Ddda…" Chris slurred." Hurrtttt"

Wyatt closed his eyes tightly. _He may wake up with joint pain so don't let him move too much_.

"I know baby, but you need to stay still okay?" He said calmly. He tried to smile and when Chris gave him one, Wyatt grinned.

The moment was broken when the doctor entered with a somber look in his face that tried to change it when he saw his young patient was awake. "Oh, I see that a little someone is awake" He walked close to Chris and stared examining him. "You look like a brave boy; do you want to do something?" He asked Chris with a false smile.

Chris smiled weakly and nodded.

"Good, we are going to do a little trip and you are going to see a nice tunnel with big light that makes nice noises and you know what?" The doctor asked and Chris frowned. "You may get a present, so what do you say, huh? Do you want to come?"

Wyatt knew that the doctor was just trying to not scare Chris.

Chris looked at his father. "Dddaddyyyy goo?"

Wyatt ignored the slurred speech and smiled at his son. "Yeah, but only if you promise to share the present with me".

Chris nodded again and smiled and his dad. When the orderly take him to the test the doctor turned to Wyatt and the somber look was back.

"I'm sorry. Things don't look good for him. I know that we are supposed to help him but we haven't been able o find the real cause of you son's sickness. This test will tell us if we missed something, an internal bleeding, a tumor, a lump, a infection, anything". The doctor told Wyatt in a sincere manner.

The young Halliwell had tears treating to fall. "Just tell me something. Wherever my son has, is bad right?"

The look that the doctor gave him was enough.

_Oh God_.

TBC.


	7. Pain, test and blood

**Hello, I'm back. Thank you so much for your reviews, thank you.**

**Only my light.**

** Pain, test and blood.**

Three days had passed since Chris got admitted and the doctor's words were not hopeful. The boy's body was acting against himself and they didn't know why.

While doctors tried to find a reason and a cure the Halliwell tried to find help from any creature, place or device that could make Chris better. But so far nothing was coming from any parts.

Currently Chris was in the PICU, he didn't really understand what was happening he just knew he wasn't in his home and that there were a lot of strangers. He saw his father all the time but that wasn't enough to stop him from getting scared, he didn't like all those needles and tube in his body and his head hurt all the time and while his dad said that everything was okay he hated how sad everyone looked.

"Daddyyy?" Chris weak slurred voice could be barely heard due to the gingivitis that appeared last night and made all his mouth hurts, but his father heard him anyway.

"Yeah?" The man asked with a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes but the child didn't seem to notice it, he usually was too weak and tired to notice his surrounding.

"Home, pwease?"The kid asked looking at his father though half unfocused eyes due to the inflammation in them.

Wyatt tried to ignore it and reaching his son's face kissed him tenderly. "Not yet baby. But soon I promise, okay?" He said close to his son's ear. The child was having problems with his hearing.

Chris, who got tired easily theses days, nodded jerkily, closed his eyes and with a small whimper fell slept.

With sad eyes Wyatt watched his son's chest slowly rise and fall. He touched the small face and tried to swallow a sob, the cheekbones were as visible as were all his small bones indication that what the doctors were doing to prevent weight lose wasn't working.

"Oh baby"

It broke his heart to see how weak Chris was. The bouncy cheerful toddler was gone and in his replacement was a yellowish weak and sluggish child who got tired even after saying a few words.

He was the brave happy daddy when Chris was awake but were in moments like this that the young father felt desperation consuming him. His child was sick, he was getting worse and he didn't know why, he couldn't stop the pain or the fear that his baby was feeling. He was useless. With a soured breath he put his head in the chair and also fell slept.

After half an hour Chris stared to make small shocking noises, Wyatt who still was sleeping woke up with a start taking his surrounding and remembering what was happening went to his son's side. When he got there he almost had a heart attack, the former white pillow was a read wet mess and all over Chris little face was blood.

"Help!! Help!!"

**CWCWCWCWCWCW**

"Okay Wyatt, you need to eat something" Alan tried to get his currently pale and shaky older brother to eat. Their parents were whit Chris who after being taken for more tests was resting comfortably but looking worse if that was even possible.

At Wyatt negative response Alan put the food in front of the older boy and signed. "Yes you do and you are going to eat"

Wyatt watched the food in front of him like it were and alien specimen, the only thing in his mind was how Chris had looked with all that blood over him and how he could breath. "He was bleeding and shocking, Alan. My baby was bleeding"

Alan nodded and with sad eyed watched how his brother tried to eat. It was their mother who attended the horrible call. A nurse told them that Chris was sick_, sicker_, and that Wyatt needed them there. When they got there they found a pale Wyatt close to shock who had blood in his hands and didn't respond to them.

"I know it was scary for you and that all this is frightening but you need to take care of yourself because I'm sure that Chris won't be too happy if he finds out that his dad is sick" Alan said gently while wondering what was wrong with his nephew.

**CWCWCWCWCWCW**

**Symptoms**:

Nosebleeds, episcleritis, hearing loss, throbbing and swelling in his joints; heart, kidney and pulmonary mild failure; bladder dysfunction; bruises in his back and arms accompanied with a yellow look in his skin; nodules on the elbow and strawberry gingivitis and neuropathy.

**CWCWCWCWCWCW**

**A week later**.

Wyatt and his parents were sitting at the doctor's office. The young man needed support because he wasn't doing so well, both his parents and the doctor could see. They had been talking for over two hours about tests, results and procedures to follow.

"…so like Chris is showing a mild but considerable kidney failure we think that the best is to obtain a biopsy form this organ but we aren't looking for cancer, don't worry. Also we need to repeat a test that was done yesterday."

While the Halliwells were happy to know that cancer wasn't a possibility the fear at what was really wrong with the young child was obviously still there.

Piper and Leo were worried not only for their grandchild but also for their son. Since Chris was admitted the young father had stopped eating and sleeping; get him to go home was an odyssey he always was afraid of what could happen while he was away and eeing Chris suffer horrible spasms and cramps always put him in despair. Chris was rarely aware of his surrounding, he only responded to his father's voice and to pain which a usual sensation for the poor boy who now was suffering from damage to his sensory nerves.

For a week now nothing existed in Wyatt's life, just his son. Bianca, the wedding, the honeymoon and his job were in a second place. Now all that matter was his son and hope that human medicine was enough to save him since him being The Twice Blessed was unable to do it.

**CWCWCWCWCWCW**

"Uncke Al" Chris said softly. With unclear eyes tried to look around his room. "Daddy?"

Alan smiled and took the small hands in his careful of not hurt them. "He will be here soon, okay baby? He's just with you grandma and grandpa"

Chris who by now had a sickly yellow color in his skin tried to sit but only with Alan's help made it. Pillows were everywhere trying to act like a mattress for the child who got soreness in his whole body. With a small smile for his uncle Chris tried to concentrate in the TV.

Alan seeing Chris got comfortable sat in his chair and waited for his family, he now knew that all this couldn't be good and after seeing his nephew getting worse everyday was afraid that this sickness was something that couldn't be cured.

When the lunch came Alan smiled sadly at the nurse but the girl was firm. "He needs to eat; a feeding tube isn't a good thing"

Alan nodded, yeah he knew that. A feeding tube was the only solution that the doctors could give if Chris didn't eat.

"Okay little guy" Alan said with a cheerful voice.

Chris was already making a distressful face "No. Yucky"

Alan tried. "Common Chris, for me"

After three spoonfuls Chris couldn't take I anymore and like the other times he threw up.

"Want Daddy" And Chris cried.

Alan signed. _God, this can't go on, he needs help._

**CWCWCWCWCWCW**

"What did you do?" An annoyed woman asked. "Do you realize that you could kill him?" The first woman asked shaking her head. "He's only a child, he didn't know what he was doing he never meant harm"

"I swear I didn't want to. I never imagined that it'll come to this" Another woman but much younger said with desperation. "I did what I had to"

"Oh Bianca"

**TBC...**


	8. At least now we know, right?

**Thank you so much for your reviews and for not getting mad with my grammar and spelling mistakes. The sickness and the diagnosis, symptoms and treatment was taken from Wikipedia because I have no idea about medicine so please be patient and don't hate me. I did tried to do this the most believable possible.**

**Only my light.**

**At least now we know, right?**

After an all day of test and stressful moments in the hospital room the doctors finally had a diagnosis. Doctors didn't understand how it was possible but at least now they knew how to treat it. So that was why Wyatt, his parents and brother were in a conference room, two doctors were with them trying to explain what they had found.

"_Wegener's granulomatosis is part of a larger group of vasculitic syndromes, all of which feature the presence of an abnormal type of circulating antibody termed ANCAs, the antineutrophil cytoplasmic antibodies, and affect small and medium-size blood vessels_"

Wyatt sat while eyed trying to assimilate what was being said. His parents were by his side, his mother squeezing his hand gently reassuring him that they were there for him, but having them there was consoling but it wasn't enough because his boy was sick anyway.

"…_Wegener's granulomatosis is a form of vasculitis that affects the lungs, kidneys and other organs. Due to its end-organ damage, it can be a serious disease that requires long-term immunosuppression… the diagnosis was delayed due to the nonspecific nature of Chris's symptoms. Rhinitis is generally the first sign in most patients but in Chris's case the first symptom was gastrointestinal malfunction…_"

When the doctors finished explaining them all the disease's symptoms and effects they stared expectantly at the family.

Leo signed deeply before asking what everyone wanted to know. "So now that you have a diagnosis, what's the treatment? Is there one?"

All the family's eyes went to the doctors, the one that had been Chris's doctor since his admission at the hospital answered. "The treatment isn't simple because we can't really tell if Chris is going to survive or not"

At that Wyatt whimpered. "I'm sorry, is just that weeks of seeing pain and hurt in him is becoming too much and now you're telling me that a diagnosis is useless?" The blonde young father said with nervousness.

The doctor looked at him with sympathy. "A diagnosis is a positive object because now we know what's happening with him and use the right treatment but sadly with Wegener's granulomatosis experience with treatment agents is very limited because of the rareness of the diseases. But we do have a treatment and we are hoping that most of the long-term complications are minimized"

"What kind of long-term complications?" Wyatt asked with a slightly frowned eyebrow.

The doctor gave him a grim look. "Mainly chronic heart and renal failure, blindness, hearing loss or deafness"

Piper gasped but tried to keep her tears at bay. She crying wasn't what her son needed.

"But will my son have one of those complications or is just a possibility?" Wyatt asked looking for a hopeful answer that his boy wouldn't be left with any health problem for the rest of his life.

The doctor shocked his head. "I'm sorry to tell you this but with sings of hearing loss and heart and renal failure his case is severe and possibilities of a full recovery are low but the treatment should bring Chris to remission"

Wyatt took a deep breath and pressing his hands on his temples asked. "How long would this treatment take? What are the second effects? Would this cause more pain?"

"We need to start treating to be sure but remission is expected to be attained at six month after staring treatment, after the remission Chris will need to be in therapy for a least one year but maybe longer because of his age and current condition he is a high risk patient" The doctor said.

It wasn't too hopeful but there was a small hope that thing could be taken care of.

**CWCWCWCW**

After two more hours of listening about localized disease, non-organ threatening, generalized organ-threatening disease and severe renal vasculitis and immediately life-threatening disease, corticosteroids and oral cyclophosphamide (CYC) Wyatt was ready to see his child who was left with Paige all this time. Walking toward the door he stopped and smiled at what he could hear.

"…_but you don't say anything, okay? Your dad would be really mad at me" Paige said._

"_Dadddyy m-m-madd you?" his son asked while weak with small wonder and Wyatt could imagine his little face with small wide open eyes._

"_Oh yeah, he will have my head?"_

Wyatt decided to enter and what he found made him want to laugh hard but he kept a straight face. Little trembling fingers were covered in what seemed to be chocolate, a yellow little face with tired eyes had small finger marks in the cheeks and Paige looked like nothing was happening and smiled innocently. Wyatt fixed her with an unsympathetic gaze.

"Oh Wyatt!! What a surprise." His aunt said with an easy smile that never reached her eyes. "We were just playing a little, isn't that Chris?"

Chris smiled at his father and tried to nod his head but stopped when a pain passed trough. Wyatt seeing the wince rushed to his side and ruffled his bangs.

"Hey baby" Wyatt kissed him tenderly and watched him for a long moment. Thing had to be okay, Chris had to get better because if he lost him he didn't know what he'd do. "Nice time with Aunt Paige? Did you play a nice game with chocolate and all?" He asked carelessly.

Paige was squirming in her seat. _I'm so dead_.

Chris smiled again and said without any care. "yah she cakeee"

"Really? Oh that's so funny" Wyatt said while watching his aunt. _You're so dead_.

**CWCWCWCW**

After a long and stern lecture form Piper Paige decided to just buy stuffed animals and orange juices for Chris even if she still believed that Chris eating cake wasn't that bad considering that it was the only food the boy had received in for a long time. Yeah, the sugar was bad for him but it was good for Chris to eat even if it was a chocolate cake with strawberries.

Arriving at her place she found her sister Phoebe at her living room with a troubled face. The raven woman was holding a manuscript and what looked like hair in her hands.

"Phoebe, what is it" Paige asked her with anxiety if the Charmed One were needed there was no way that they could solve problems of the magical kind when the family was all focused in Chris and Wyatt.

Phoebe looked and her sister and tears appeared. "Paige?"

The red haired woman got scared; she wondered what the hell was wrong now.

Phoebe showed her the manuscript and when Paige didn't understand the older sister signaled a paragraph and was then that Paige understood.

"That bitch"

"Yeah, she did this. She wants him dead"


	9. Now we know, rigth?

**Hello, thanks for your reviews.**

**Only My 9**

**Now we now how, rigth?**

Five days had passed since Chris stared his treatment and although there hadn't been any considerable change the physicians were confident that this were working but the possibility of lasting permanent damage was higher everyday but Wyatt preferred not to think about it, he would worry when the time come and for now he would take care of his child and help him through all this.

Entering Chris' room Wyatt was surprised that once again not his mother or his aunts were in here visiting. He had tried to ask where were they but Leo, Alan and Henry just dismissed his question like nothing were happening but Wyatt knew that there must had been something seriously wrong to make his mother and aunts not to visit Chris.

Chris smiled when he saw his father walk in. His vision was still blurred but he could distinguish images a lot more than before. He didn't know what was wrong with him; his father and family had assured him that everything was going to be okay but he couldn't stop feeling scared of all this.

"Dadddyy" Chris said with a still weak voice.

Wyatt smiled and looked at his son for a minute. He couldn't stop his heart for breaking every time he saw his son in that hospital bed looking a sickly yellow color in his skin and so weak and in pain. They knew what was wrong with him, they had the right drugs and therapies but that wouldn't make his son healthy overnight or completely cure him. Chris will have to be in constant hospital treatment and visits.

"Hi kiddo. How is daddy's boy, huh?" Wyatt asked with a light voice not wanting his son to sense the anguish that his hearth felt.

"Unk Al paleyed me aaand he go to sssleep" Chris signaled his uncle who was slept in a couch close the window.

Wyatt watched his brother who stayed the night with Chris so he could try to rest at home. "Do you want to play with me?"

Chris nodded as enthusiastically as he could in his condition.

They played for about an hour and stopped when it was lunch time. The moment the food arrived Wyatt knew that he was headed to a fight with his young son, the loss of appetite was increasing there and Chris refused to eat anything and the weight loss was becoming a concern and Wyatt didn't want his son in a feeding tube.

"Okay baby-…"

"No!!"

"Chris, please?"

So Wyatt attacked before fatigue appeared and a struggling Chris cried himself to sleep after had eaten half a plate of soup. The child's tears were so heartbreaking that Wyatt came close to call his aunt Paige a new chocolate cake.

CWCWCWCW

A week after things hadn't improved much but at least Chris was eating again. This morning the young child had tests to put in order his future treatment. Wyatt and Leo talked with the doctor about the most suitable medicines to use and the possible side effects and after discussing it they decided to apply two drugs. One of them was Prednisone and his side effects were startling but its result again the illness was elevated. Chris could suffer brittle bones, high blood pressure, diabetes, and changes in mood and personality; because of it Chris would be monitored closely by his doctor and the dosage of medicine would be adjusted as needed throughout the course of his treatment.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me why mom isn't here?" Wyatt asked his father while he massaged his son's legs to help with the joint and muscle pain.

Leo frowned and looked at his grandchild making sure that it was safe to talk and seeing the child sleep he turned to his son. He had discussed with his wife that Wyatt deserved to know what was happening at the manor but all the family thought that Wyatt didn't need a new reason to worry and Leo didn't agree with it because it was Wyatt's son who was being affected although he agreed with the family when they said that Wyatt was going to kill Bianca.

"Dad?" Wyatt asked him with a raised eyebrow. "What's happening?"

"Okay, ummm" Leo stammered. How could it be a good way to tell his son that his fiancée tried to kill his son?

"Mom is sick?" Wyatt asked suddenly worried about his mother.

"What? Not" Leo said alarmed trying to calm his kid. "Look, umm Phoebe found something regarding Bianca and Chris".

Wyatt tiled his head. "What it is? A new prophecy?"

"No… umm look you have to promise me that you are going to keep calm and not going to hurt her because killing her isn't going o solve anything"

"Dad!!" Wyatt said in a warning but soft tone trying not to wake Chris.

"Bianca had some hair and remain of a potion in where we think was her cave. Phoebe also found a manuscript with a spell in it. The spell was some kind of bond connection and debilitation" The older man said knowing that Wyatt was going to sort it out and connect it before he had to say it.

Wyatt gently put Chris's legs under the covers and after kissing his forehead he looked at his father with angry eyes.

"That was Chris's hair. The spell was for Chris and the bond was for me" It wasn't a question it was a statement. God, Bianca tried to kill his son. How? When? Why?

Leo tried to calm him. "Son, we aren't sure. Your mother and aunts are trying to find a way of breaking the spell but we don't know if this was what Bianca really wanted."

She wanted him to be with him 24/7. She didn't tell him that Chris was at the hospital. She didn't like to take care of Chris. She wanted him to go to another city. But she could have had anything she wanted; she didn't have to hurt his child.

She hurt his baby.

Before he was able to orb Leo blocked him. Wyatt threw him away livid. "My son had been in a hospital bed close to dying just because that bitch never could accept the fact that I am a father. She is going to pay"

The young man turned to his on, kissed his forehead again and whispered to his ear. Before orbing he looked at his father. "Take care of him"

"You know I will" Leo said.

CWCWCWCW

"_You, silly child. They now know and will come for you_".

Bianca was in her bed reading one of her spell books when a strong force picked her up from the bed and threw her to the wall. The young woman barely had time to react when she felt strong hands in her neck. Trying to see who it was she saw nothing but she was shocking and the blood coming from the cuts in her head was growing and entering his eyes and mouth. His nose was bleeding too and she was sure one her ribs had broken.

The invisible hands loosed their grip but she could still feel them. After a minute or two and nothing happened Bianca decided to call for help but she was hit hard in all her body. She didn't cry or try to turn away form the blows she wasn't going to show weakness. When the blows stopped she dropped to the floor and heard a cold voice that made her want to cry.

"_So babe what do you say if we play a game?_"

"Wyatt?" Bianca asked though coughs and broken teeth. "I...please…" She didn't say more because in that moment a cold hand took her by the hair and yanked her for the entire floor.

"_Please? You can say please? My baby didn't get any please right sweetie?"_

The lights went off and not a sound was heard except her hard breath and cries for help. She felt a cold object touch he skin and then…

"_NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_"

CWCWCWCW

"What did you do?" Piper asked

"Nothing mom" Wyatt said in calm manner.

"Wyatt, where is she?" His mother insisted

"Not that knowing is going to break the spell but she is in her apartment…_alive_". He smiled somewhat pleasantly.

Piper paled. "Oh God, Wyatt"

Wyatt looked at his mother and said. "Nobody mess with my son"

"_Daddyyy_"

Wyatt smiled hearing the small voice calling him and went to his son. Piper watched her son's back and held back her tears. She knew that her son had done something bad at Bianca and somehow she understood it but what he did was wrong.

"Daddyyyy I eat mooooree" Chris said to his dad with a big smile."Abu helep me"

Wyatt ignored his father and smiled at his son. "Oh really? That's great baby. I have a present for you" Tickling the little chest carefully Wyatt made appear a white teddy bear in Chris' arms.

The young child giggled at the sight of the new toy and didn't notice the hard looks between his father and grandfather.

When the nurse came to administrate the medicine Chris was watching TV so he barely saw what she was doing. He did note however how weird his head felt after two hours.

"Daaaaddy hurt" Chris tried to say to his dad though pain filled eyes. "Hurt"

Wyatt frowned. "Where does it hurt baby?" He caressed the now pale face and did soothing sound while his father asked for help.

"Hurt". Chris gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Hurt" He cried and Wyatt took him in his arms.

After a nurse came to check him over she went to look for some medicine then injected it and within minutes Chris went quiet. Seeing he father's distressed eyes the nursed smiled gently and tried to reassure him that Chris was okay.

"His blood pressure went a little high and that caused his headache but he should be okay after a good sleep" With that the nice nurse went back to her job.

Wyatt watched his son sleep.

**TBC**


	10. It's not fair

**Hello, here is the new chapter. I'll try to post soon a new chapter but I'm a little sick with a pain in my back and arms and is not easy to type.**

**Tell me what you think about this, okay?**

**Only My Light.**

**Several Days Later**.

Things were going slowly for the Halliwell family. Chris's treatment was just starting and although there wasn't a big improvement doctors said that it was being effective and because of that Chris was free to go and though he'd need to go back to the hospital for his treatments Wyatt was happy his son was healthy enough to come back home.

"Okay. Wyatt be careful, you could trip" Piper said in a motherly voice watching her son carrying her grandson.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yes mom. Thanks" But he walked carefully so not to trip. He had a sleeping Chris is his arms and the last thing he wanted was to fall and hurt the child. When he was inside he sighed, Chris had lost weight but it was tiring to carry a child for more that ten minutes.

"Is so good to be home" The young man said to his parents who were still mad at him and while he was in the hospital they never asked him about Bianca.

When Leo saw how tired his son was he took Chris in his arms and carried him to Wyatt's bedroom. He smiled somewhat sadly seeing how sick the child was but glad that he was finally getting better although he worried about the lasting damage done caused for the illness, it was obvious that Chris will have weak bone and a slight blindness but the small hearing loss could be temporal and he, like the rest of the family prayed that it was.

_It's not fair._

**Two Hours Later**.

Chris waked up feeling a little disoriented but was soon comforted by his uncle who came shortly after Leo put the young child to bed.

"Hey little man. You're home" Alan said in a soft voice.

Chris looked around and seeing familiar objects relaxed in his uncle' embrace. "Daddy?" He asked in a croaky but not slurred voice."Where daddy?" The child was improving in his talk but sadly he still had troubles seeing and hearing and the doctors weren't sure what to say about it.

Alan smiled and saying close to the small ear took the child to his parents. "Daddy is sleeping in my room. He's resting so we have to be really quiet"

More that sleep was dead to the world, from the moment Wyatt put his head in the pillow he was out and knowing that Chris was safe made it easier. He didn't want to go to sleep but his mother practically carried him to bed he barely rested since Chris was admitted in the hospital.

"Oh look who is awake" Piper called cheerfully when she saw her younger son carrying a more awake Chris.

Chris frowned at her and said with a serious face. "Daddy sle'ing so we shu"

The adults tried no to laugh at the cute toddler who looked really funny with that "serious" face.

Piper nodded like a small girl and replied. "Oh, my bad. Me silly girl. I promise to be quiet, okay?"

Chris nodded and raised his arms to her and smiled when Piper took him. Leo helped her to sit down and when both were comfortable he rose from the couch.

"Where you're going dad?" Alan asked from his sit.

"I'll get his medicines. The doctor said that he have to take them every three hours and it had been four hours since his last dose" With that the older man walked away.

Alan nodded with a distressing face. "Well we better get used to this, huh?"

Piper who was playing with a giggling Chris looked at Alan. "Yes and you better don't use that face in front of your brother"

The young man shocked his head and looked at his nephew."I know but it's so hard to see him like this. It's not fair." He said with venom. "_that bitch_"

"Alan" Piper scolded him but he looked at her with an innocent face and just shrugged.

**Three hours later**.

"So! Where is my baby? Have you seen any child with shaggy hair and bright eyes?" Wyatt asked in a happy voice. He was rested and relaxed; the long _nap_ did him good. "You'd think that since he's my baby he wouldn't go partying without me, his father"

Chris heard his father calling and raised his head from the couch. "Daddy!"

Wyatt smiled broadly. "Oh there he is" He picked him up carefully and sat down. "Where were you, huh?"

Chris giggled. "Here, daddy"

Wyatt made a funny face. "Oh, so you didn't go to a nice party and drank milk until nearly pass out? I thought you were with some nice girls playing to suck your thumbs"

Chris looked at his father and screwed his face as if trying to comprehend what his father just said.

"Oh don't make that face young man. You'll do worst than that, I know it because…-"Wyatt didn't finish because someone did it for him.

"…because you did it and I believe that you still do." Leo said handing him Chris meds. " We gave him his dose three hours ago but is time for it again. We tried the pills but I think that his swallowing is still weak so the shot will do for now"

Wyatt grimaced._ It's not fair._

**Later that night**.

If Chris was going to suffer joint pain for the rest of his life Wyatt didn't know if he would be able to handle it. Chris screamed like he was being ripped apart, his small hands had a tight grip in Wyatt's shirt. While the Twice Blessed stayed with his son his parents and brother were in the attic with his aunts and cousins looking for a spell or a potion that could help to stop the pain.

"Daddy!" Chris cried out with all his strength. "Daddy…hurt…daddy"

The joint pain had started before dinner and it didn't matter how much healing they tried to do it didn't do much that the medicines.

"Dad!"

Wyatt held his child close to his chest. "Is okay baby, is okay. Daddy is here. Shhh"

"No…no Daddy…hurt…daddy" Chris kept crying.

It had been almost five hours since it started and Wyatt was close to tears. He didn't know what to do, after all this time he was still useless. No doctors, no medicines, no treatments, no spell and no even an act of revenge would make him feel all right. His child was hurting and he only could hold him and try to calm him.

"Baby, shhh, Daddy is here" Wyatt whispered softly.

Piper got close and sat next to her son. "Wyatt, sweetie? We made something that could help" She kept her tears at bay when she saw the anguish in his face.

Wyatt sniffled. "Yeah?" He croaked.

Piper nodded and tried to smile. "This will help with the pain"

She put some of the liquid in his hand and she applied it to the suffering child. When she finished all four adults waited with a heavy hopeful heart for the new invented potion to make effect and after fifteen minute Chris' cries stopped and Wyatt could see that he was sleepy.

"Daddy" Chris sobbed weakly but more in look of comfort than in pain. "Daddy"

Wyatt kissed his forehead. "I'm here. Go to sleep. Daddy is not going anywhere"

When Chris finally closed his eyes and they heard his breathing even out they gave a sigh of relief. Wyatt almost dropped Chris' head when the child got heavy in his arms but Alan helped his older brother to put the child into bed.

"Why don't you go and eat something? I'll stay with him." Alan promised to his brother when his uncles entered the room.

Wyatt looked at his son with tears in his eyes and although feeling hungry decided that Chris could need him.

"Wyatt you need to eat something. Common" Henry and Leo half carried the young father to the kitchen where Paige was preparing something to eat."Alan will call you if needed"

Almost two hour later Paige, Phoebe and their families left to their own places with promises of visiting in the morning which would be soon because it was almost three thirty in the morning. Wyatt and Chris were slept in a magically expanded bedroom; they had to give Wyatt a sleeping potion because the young man was too distraught and refused to rest.

Before Paige and Phoebe left they talked with Piper about Bianca. The young woman hadn't been seen since Wyatt went to see her. Her family refused to talk to any of them but assured that she was fine. The Halliwell sisters didn't know what had happened, they had an idea about what Wyatt did to her but they didn't have any proof and it wasn't like Wyatt was the enemy so they decided that the best was to forget about her for now, concentrate in getting Chris to his usual cheerful and healthy self and hope that what happened didn't come to bite the young father later.

"I don't know what Wyatt did but I do know something, she deserved it." Piper said to her husband from the doorway watching her child and grand child sleep.

Leo hugged her and also watched them sleep. "I know and I also know that if he hadn't done it we would have"

"Yeah" Piper said.

**To Be Continued**.


	11. Little Fingers

Okay, this is the final chapter. Big thanks to all the people who read this story and reviewed it. I feel so happy that you liked it because I was really nervous because of my first fic which was for Supernatural and a lot of people were rude and almost terrorist with their e-mails…but anyway, thank you because I know that my english isn't the best but you were patient with me and sometimes helped me.

**Only My Light.**

**Chapter fingers.**

**Six months later**.

**Halliwell Manor**.

Between treatments, medicines, ex-fiancés, spell-broken _spells_ and more importantly recovery, Wyatt had been really busy this last six months. But even in a full hospital day, the young father had arranged his son a big birthday party. Well it wasn't that big of a party since Chris was still fighting with the drowsiness that had become so normal since he was first brought to the hospital but the entire Hallliwell family was going to be there and most importantly _Chris_ was going to be there. The small celebration wasn't just for Chris's birthday but also for Chris's surviving despite the odds and despite the long- term complications that now were evident for the adults but for Chris were still confusing.

"Okay, everything is ready?" Piper asked for what Alan thought was the fourth hundred one time.

The young Halliwell groaned. "Oh God, mom!!. Everything has been ready since this morning"

Piper frowning looked at her youngest son. "Alan, just because we stared six hours ago doesn't mean that we didn't miss anything"

She knew she was paranoid but everything had to be perfect. If they couldn't help with Chris' health issues at least they would give the small boy some happiness and hope things would get better with time.

Paige snorted when she orbed in. The living room seemed like a toy factory. Globes and toys were everywhere. _Oh and the food_, Chris wouldn't even eat a quarter of it.

"Well people won't say that we don't love the kid" She said while putting a big blue box in a table.

Phoebe and Piper rolled their eyes and asked at the same time. "What is in the box?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "A present" And looked away. "Just a little present for little Chris"

Now Alan was the one who snorted. "_Right_" He sometimes had to wonder how his mother and aunts could be considered as adults when their actions were more according to teenager girls.

"That better not be a cake" Piper fixed her with a glare. "He can't handle sweet now"

"Piper is not like he is going to eat all the candies from Willy Wonka factory" Paige said ignoring the glare.

"For a chef you are really weird, big sis" Phoebe laughed."Common Piper, what is a birthday party without cake? You must know that a cake is the first to be bought. You are a weird grandma"

Piper exhaled loudly and before she could say a word Alan took her hand guiding her to the kitchen. "Okay, today is not a good day for Charmed Fight Ones"

**San Francisco Memorial**.

"Okay Chris I need you to be still while I look for your clothes, okay baby?" Wyatt asked to his sleepy child who had just finished the last test for the day.

Chris half opened his eyes and nodded slightly. "O'ay d'dy"

Wyatt smiled and walked out of the room to look for Chris's stuff. When he was out the smile was gone and tears appeared, for more that he tried he couldn't stop suffering at watching his son like this.

When he had the clothes he walked back to the room and tried to smile at the nurse who was disconnecting the monitors and wires from Chris' that had been there for almost six hours.

"He just fall sleep but don't worry he probably will wake up after a good rest. He won't miss his party" The nurse said to the obvious distressed father. "One of the papers you were given are about his bone's weakness. The other are about the blindness" She smiled and patted the small head. "Okay, he's ready to go. Bye"

Wyatt carefully put the clothes on, tried in vain to comb his son's hair, pack all their stuff and took him in his arms smiling when his child gave a small sign and put his small head in his neck.

Walking to his car he put Chris in the back seat and before he started he looked at the small child and although sad that his child would be blind for the rest of his life and have health issues he thanked God because he was still with him regardless of all the things that could had gone wrong. He was still a father, a daddy.

**Halliwell Manor**.

"They're here. They're here" Prudence Halliwell shouted and Penelope had to repeat herself that she was happy and that all the screams were justified because it was Chris who was arriving.

Henry Jr. opened the door and laughed at Wyatt's face. "What? You two drive her wild"

Wyatt just shocked his head and entered the house feeling dread and happiness at once when he saw the small but very evident changes that were made in the house so Chris wouldn't get hurt. Before Chris come to live with them, Leo and Henry made the house child-proof but now it was somewhat adapted to prevent an accident and to easy Chris mobility. It was something considered necessary but Wyatt still needed time to digest it because accept that his son would be disabled and with a fragile health for the rest of his life was hard to take.

Piper hugged her son after Henry took Chris. "Sweetie why don't you go and try to rest a little?"

Wyatt kissed his mother but declined. "I'm okay mom. Is Chris who needs a little rest, I need to stay occupied, okay?"

Piper saw her son's eyes and understood that being busy and tired would keep the despair away though just for a while. She nodded at him and smiled. "Well then, you better get some food while the little earthquake is sleeping"

**Four hour later**.

"_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday Chris_

_Happy birthday to you…"_

Chris squealed happily. The small party was a big surprise for the little boy who got captivated by the big and sparkling chocolate cake that Aunt Paige brought. How did she make it sparks? Wyatt had no idea and he probably didn't want to know though Piper probably did want to.

"Daddy?" Chris called when the figure that he recognized as his father went away for a moment.

"I'm here baby" Wyatt stroked the soft brunette bangs and made sure to be seeing though the black spots that prevented Chris's eyes to work fully.

Chris danced with the music and laughed seeing his father and uncle's funny faces. But when he was left alone for a second, he with a slight coordinated stir of his left hand moved the cake mentally and soon it was at his reach, he took a small piece with his hands and ate it.

Alan enjoyed the view and took a picture before anyone saw what Chris was doing. The easygoing uncle decided to take Chris in his arm before the boy went into sugar overdose ignoring the small complain at his actions.

"Okay, now that here, The Party Boy went and took charge, why don't we eat some cake?" Alan said bouncing a now giggling Chris. "And don't worry mom. He didn't mess his appetite"

"Unk Al silly" Chris said with a tired but exciting voice. "Daddy? He silly" He _whispered_ rather loudly to his father who carried him so Alan could cut the cake.

"Oh yes. He is really silly" Wyatt laughed and kissed his son. "Do you like your party?"

Chris nodded lethargy. "Yep cool parly daddy"

Wyatt sat with him and rubbed the small knees slightly, when Leo gave him a pill bottle and a glass of water Wyatt gave to an unwilling Chris his medicine.

"The girls are making some potion to make them more _appetizing_" Leo said referring to the pills which obviously tasted horrible.

Wyatt nodded and waited for Chris to fall sleep. "His vision is worse that what we thought" Wyatt croaked and Leo was sure he was crying. "His bones are too fragile. He'll need a special school. He has…" His sobs interrupted him. "Oh God dad, this hurts so much, so much. It hurts to see my child like this, I can't do a damn thing and for him I'm still the best. He deserves so much better…he's my baby dad... my baby…"He broke down when his father hugged him.

"Let it out son, let it all out." Leo kept a comforting embrace and tried to give his son the support that he needed. Seeing a son in pain, sick, suffering, crying and dying wasn't easy and Leo knew that very well." We're her for you son. You're not alone"

"_Who would have thought that an entire family would succumb to a little thing who isn't able to clean himself…Chris come here and get your new bed upstairs"_

"_Why can't mom orb it?"_

"_Personal gain"_

"_Ha, personal gain? Chris should be in the limbo for personal gain"_

"_Junior, if you wake Chris up I'll orb you to…"_

"_Oh geez, fine mom"_

Despite all Wyatt and Leo could help but laugh."Well baby, you're four years old today"

**Seven months later**.

"Ahhhhhhhhh daddy help" Chris yelled trying to escape two very red Alan and Junior. "Daddy help"

"Okay you big bullies go and find someone a little taller to mess with" Leo said picking up his grandson who was making a happy dance. "And you better run before Wyatt gets here"

"uh uh. This ab'se" Chris said with a serious face.

"What?"

"Ab'se, silly. What a pe'sn hu'rs o-ther or tu'ch in a bad place like the penis and vag'na" Chris said slowly.

The adults blinked and stared at the boy. _Oh oh._

"I'm having a nice conversation with you, _kids_." Leo said.

When Wyatt came, Chris launched himself to his father's arms. No one attempted to say a word to him. Chris had adapted to his new condition with easy but sometimes got scared when his vision betrayed him and he couldn't indentified his surrounding.

"Daddy, they two big bul'es" He pouted.

"I know baby, they are gonna be grounded soon" Wyatt patronized him.

Chris nodded. "Good"

"Why don't you go to your grandma? Is time for your pills" Wyatt said.

When Chris was out he turned to the others. "Now who taught my son the words penis and vagina?"

"Well…" Alan and Henry tried to explain. "You see..."

"Oh my God, tonight I'm gonna kill you both" Wyatt promised them."He's only four"

He smiled when his son came back to his arms with a content and healthy face. More than one year had passed and though the slight blindness was permanent Chris' bones were strong and there wasn't any other complication caused by the sickness even though there were still small struggles with the joint pain and fragility but they got by.

"Big bul'es off, daddy" Said Chris seeing that he was alone with his father.

"Don't worry kiddo. They'll be red for the rest of the week" Leo comforted with an evil grin. "But you started the mess…with their hair"

Chris looked at his grandpa. "Aha, It art" He grinned at them and didn't seem affected by their amused look.

Things were getting better and the family was glad. They never voiced it but they had thought that Chris wasn't going to survive and seeing the boy almost back at who he was before that terrible sickness was a blessing. He still was monitored but the treatment was successful and the tests came clean confirming that he was okay or at least getting there.

Nobody knew about Bianca and Wyatt never talked about what he did to the girl but his family knew it wasn't good so not knowing was better. But they _did _knew that Wyatt made her paid for what she did to Chris. Wyatt made sure that she was aware that she being alive was because Chris was alive; after all, she paid very well every tear, pain and cry that came from his child.

Wyatt wasn't sure if he'd like to date again, only time would tell but he knew one thing: he would never again put his child away and forget that Chris was the most important in his life. Because you never stop being a father, your child always would be your child and you'd do what it takes to protect them; is what he should have done since the beginning. He made a mistake but Bianca was proof that nobody messed with his child.

"Daddy, ice ce'am?" Chris pouted at his dad who was sitting with him in the porch.

Wyatt signed, he knew his son was manipulating him but he couldn't help it. "Sure, common" He'll worry about it when he stopped freaking out every time his son screamed, cried, fell, called for him or was away from him.

"_See? He has u wrapped around his little fingers…"_

"_Yeah, more than ten adults cooing over him and making pigs fly at his request"_

"_Well…we are The Charmed after all…"_

"_And thanks God for that"_

**THE END**

_I hope I didn't disappoint you._


End file.
